Coaxial connectors for radio frequency (rf) signals are known. Such connectors are typically used with a coaxial cable containing an external conductor/shield surrounding one or more internal conductors. The coaxial connector functions to align and provide an electrical path to the respective ends of the conductors while providing a continuous shield to minimize rf leakage.
The alignment and attachment of the conductors within some rf connectors (e.g., SMA connectors, by Amphenol, Inc.) occurs via operation of a conductor interface. A conductor interface is a precision coupler within the SMA connector that allows opposing conductors to be inserted from each end and brought into alignment and attached via operation of the connector.
The SMA connector includes a female portion and a male portion. The male portion contains the conductor interface and a threaded nut used to engage the female portion.
The female portion includes a tubular housing that functions to accept the conductor interface of the male portion and align the conductor interface with a mating rf conductor held within the female portion. The tubular housing of the female portion is provided with an external thread to accept the threaded nut of the male portion.
The tightening of the threaded nut of the male portion onto the external thread of the female portion functions to bring the rf conductors into physical contact thereby reducing electrical resistance and rf leakage. The threaded nut is often tightened to a predetermined torque range to ensure proper interface pressures are achieved within the connector.
While existing connectors work relatively well, they are time consuming to install. To connect or disconnect conductors, the threaded nut must be disengaged before the connection may be broken. Further, once reconnection is required, the threaded nut must be retightened to a proper torque setting. In addition, temperature cycling and/or rotational torque applied to the cable assembly can cause the threaded nut to back-off below the minimum torque value required, negatively impacting electrical and mechanical performance. Because of the importance of rf communication systems a need exists for a better method of securing rf connectors.